Suffer
by Starfur Darkmoon
Summary: When an old rival comes along, Cynder is forced to cope with her beloved boyfriend being stolen away. When they end up breaking up, the shook hits her too her core, with out one thought left in her head, she tries to commit suicide and fails, now she much watch as Zane is being contorted by Violet. Cynder runs off to find help but who would believe that a magical lady stole her bf?
1. Prologue

It was a dark and stormy day, but that didn't matter to the ninja of water, she sat out in the rain, letting each cold drop, shock her to her soul. Hi, I am Cynder Shade, the ninja of water and I love the rain. I am just meditating, in the glories weather!  
"Cynder, come inside. We do not need you catching a cold." Zane said as he walked out.  
"Does that we, mean you?" I asked. I love to tease Zane, well in a playful way. I do not tease Zane to offend him.  
"Cynder, just come inside." The ninja of ice said.  
"Why? I love the rain!" I exclaimed.  
"I do not want you to catch a cold. Is that any better?" Tease the nindroid.  
"I guess." I teased back. Zane motioned me inside, he was standing in the door way. Sometimes I wonder if I should do some upgrades on Collins…  
"Come on Shade! Or do you actually want a towel?" Asked Zane.  
"Sure, I rather not freeze after walking inside." I said. No seriously! What is the temperature in the bounty?! These drops of water are hotter than in there!  
"I'll go turn down the AC, and bring you a towel." Zane said, he turned and walked back inside. I got up, I wasn't even shivering! I walked inside,  
"Hey Cynder." Greeted Nya.  
"Hey Nya!" I greeted.  
"Don't tell me, you were out in the rain?" Nya said.  
"Yep, I was." I said. Zane snuck up on me, again! He gently put the towel on my shoulder.  
"Hi." I said as I turned around.  
"Okay, well I have to go; I will see you when I get back." Zane said, he walked out. I had this weird feeling that I should follow him, so I did. No one saw me, and that's good.  
"Hey Zane." Said a familiar voice. My heart dropped. 'No, it can't be!' I thought.  
"Hello, Violet." Zane said.


	2. Chapter 1: Broken

Why did I see this before?! Zane's a traitor! He goes off and sees another woman, when he's dating someone! That bastard! I was holding myself back, with all my might, so that I wouldn't tackle Violet, but something... I could hear music, it blared loudly in my ears! The song…NO! Turn it off! The song is Nightcore the Monster I've become mash up. I tackled Violet to the ground, Violet gasped.  
"Oh, it's just you!" Violet said, snippily.  
"What are you doing!? WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" I hissed.  
"I invited her here!" Hissed Zane.  
"Why?! Why WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING!? ALL SHE WANTS IS TO MAKE ME SUFFER! AND AS YOU AS A LITTLE TOY!" I yelled.  
"Honey, I would never do that!" Violet said, softly.  
"YES YOU WOULD!" I hissed.  
"Cynder! If you are that jealous than we are through." The ninja of ice said. I felt my heart shatter, I got up.  
"Screw you, Zane and Violet! Don't come crying to me, when she uses you!" I ran away, and crashed into Nya. It seems the others were coming to get Zane, to tell him that I was missing.  
"What do you mean by uses Zane?" Asked Cole, it seems they got there when Zane said we are breaking up.  
"Violet, is a witch! She just wants him as a little sex toy! And to make me suffer! Don't come crying to me, when Zane's acting different!" I hissed. I ran away, my speed really helps, I ran to the only place that I could think of, some random cave.  
"Why does this always happen to me?!" I asked.  
"I don't know!" Wheatley shouted.  
"How do I stop this?" I asked.  
"I don't know…" Wheatley cried. I cried, all alone, I am too used to this!  
"Why should I deal with this?" I asked.  
"Because you love Zane." Wheatley said.  
"So? He obviously loves Violet more." I said. I got up, wiped my tears away, and teleported back to the bounty. A song I loved played, I had teleported into my room, and I closed and locked my door.  
"I shall not live another day, no love and no light. It makes me a dole blade. So good bye, from the shadow from a different realm. I say I love you, from the bottom of my heart but you love another girl. So I say goodbye, goodbye myself, goodbye myself. I hope to see you, again, in the future, if I live that long. To see the future. Goodbye, Goodbye, to everyone." I said, my voice was eerie. Something slammed against my door. I unsheathed Wheatley's blade, I placed it against my neck, just when the door flew of the hinges. I saw the four ninjas (Kai, Cole, Jay and Lloyd) plus Nya.  
"One more step, and I'll kill myself!" I hissed.  
"Why?!" Exclaimed Nya.  
"You don't believe me! Why would I lie!? About something like this?!" I yelped.  
"Hey where's Zane?" Asked Lloyd.  
"I know where, Violet is just using him! I actually love him!" I began to tear up again, but I continued "I would never do what Violet does!"  
"What does Violet do?" Asked Jay.  
"I…" I froze, how do I answer that?  
"Basically Violet wants Cynder, here, to suffer…So by taking Zane away, Cynder starts to suffer…hmmm how do I say this?" Asked Wheatley. Kai grabbed me by my gi,  
"Say what!?" Hissed Kai. I couldn't even look at Kai!  
"Violet…rapes people." Wheatley said, plainly.  
"WHAT!?" Everyone accepted me shouted, I was dropped. Another song turned on, I forced myself, not to go insane but…I am having such a hard time! And it is because of Violet!  
"Why, should we believe you?! You lied to us!" Hissed Kai.  
"Fine, but when you come crying to me, that Zane is acting different I will not help you! Unless you cannot find anyone else to help. And I mean any one! But only another witch, with powers, equal to or stronger than Violet's, can break the spell!" I said. I placed Wheatley's blade back against my throat.  
"Cynder, don't please." Lloyd said. Lloyd knows I have a teeny tiny crush on him…but I prefer Zane, Crona, Stein, Kid, Asura, or Lord Garmadon.  
"Why? I am just a shadow, I am not important, not to anyone…" I said, my voice was cracking… I sheathed the blade.  
"Please, leave me alone…" I said. So they left me, alone, I fixed my door and then I closed my door, and locked it. I plopped onto my bed; I soon drifted to sleep. When I started to dream it was a perfect dream and then it shifted into a horrific nightmare that only pushed my suicide wish farther…I am suffering, I need to get away, but no matter where I go, I will be haunted.


End file.
